I Like Your Foot, Sir
by Kiming
Summary: Wonwoo itu jalang, benar-benar jalang. Ia akan berganti-ganti pasangan. Tapi siapa sangka ia malah menemukan pasangan sejatinya. Bukan, bukan karena dia pejabat yang siap memberikan Wonwoo uang sebanyak yang yeoja itu minta, melainkan ia terpikat dengan kaki seksi pria itu / Meanie /
1. Chapter 1

I like your foot, Sir

(Meanie)

-Kimgyutem present-

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri gang sempit tempat ia biasa bekerja. Ia merapatkan mantel bulunya dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Terlihat disana uap keluar dari mulut seksinya yang sibuk menyanyikan lirik lagu. Ia berhenti ketika mendapati seorang pria sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok lembab itu. Wonwoo memicingkan mata sipitnya dan berjalan mendekat dengan pelan. Hal yang Wonwoo lihat pertama adalah kaki milik namja itu, masih menapak tanah dan Wonwoo menghela napas lega, setidaknya itu bukan hantu karena Wonwoo benci hantu. Namun tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyusuri kaki panjang dan seksi milik namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Nona?" tanya namja itu. Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia mendekat dan semakin terpana ketika mendapati tatapan tajam pria yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya, rahangnya yang tegas, tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk menyentuh rahang pria itu, namun tangannya buru-buru ditepis oleh namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu dengan suara rendah. Wonwoo memejamkan mata, menikmati ketika pria itu berbicara padanya dengan suara rendah yang sangat seksi.

"Bermainlah denganku, satu malam saja.. kumohon.." pinta Wonwoo memelas. Namja didepannya terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik.

"Bermain denganmu? Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang yang.. sudah tidak perawan.." bisiknya didepan wajah Wonwoo. Bibirnya bahkan hampir menempel pada bibir yeoja itu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher pria tampan itu.

"Aku masih perawan jika kau mau tahu.." bisik Wonwoo. Namja itu terkekeh lalu melepaskan lengan yeoja itu. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi Wonwoo kartu nama. Wonwoo membacanya dan matanya langsung membulat. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"M-maafkan aku t-tuan Mingyu.." ucapnya terbata. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena melecehkan pewaris utama Kim corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh dunia. Namja yang dipanggil Mingyu itu terkekeh lalu menepuk pelan surai hitam yeoja didepannya.

"Datanglah kerumahku dan buktikan kalau kau perawan.." ucap Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya. Mingyu mengangguk. Mata Wonwoo lebih berbinar lagi.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. Mingyu lagi-lagi mengangguk dan itu membuat mata Wonwoo lebih berbinar lagi. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana mobil mewahnya diparkir.

"Masuklah.." titah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil milik Mingyu. Pelanggannya hari ini spesial sekali dan dia langsung mengontraknya tanpa persetujuan dari club tempatnya bekerja. Ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu ketika namja tampan itu menyalakan mobilnya dan berlalu dari tempat parkiran.

GREPP

Mingyu membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan remasan lembut dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati tangan halus sedang bertengger disana dan ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wanita disebelahnya sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Mingyu kembali fokus ke jalanan.

NYUTT

"Nghh.." Mingyu membulatkan matanya lagi dan menutup mulutnya. Sial, yeoja disebelahnya ini memang sengaja membangkitkan nafsunya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya dan masih mendapati yeoja itu masih sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi, bisa kau singkirkan tangan.-" ucapan Mingyu terpotong ketika ia melihat Wonwoo sedang memasang headset ditelinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya di selangkangan Mingyu. Bahkan sekarang dengan berani ia membuka resleting Mingyu dan mengeluarkan sebuah batang panjang dari sana dan mengurutnya pelan. Tak ayal itu membuat Mingyu makin sulit berkonsentrasi dengan jalan didepannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya dijalan yang sepi dan mematikan mesinnya. Bersamaan dengan itu mata indah si wanita terbangun.

"Apakah sudah sam.- mmphhh.." rintih Wonwoo karena Mingyu dengan cepat mencium bibirnya beringas. Wonwoo menyeringai ditengah kuluman Mingyu yang semakin menjadi.

"Tuanhh nghh jangan remas disanahh.." Wonwoo kembali mendesah keras karena Mingyu kembali menjelajahkan tangannya keseluruh permukaan tubuh Wonwoo. Meremasnya keras yang membuahkan desahan keras yeoja sintal itu. Mobil mereka bahkan bergoyang sedikit. Puas dengan bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas bibir seksi itu dan menjelajah kepermukaan leher Wonwoo yang sedikit berkeringat. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mendesah sangat kencang. Baru ini pelanggan yang memberikan forplay senikmat ini padanya.

"Tuanhhh nghhh disini sangat panas.." rintih Wonwoo sambil menarik ujung bajunya. Mingyu mendongak dan melihat mata sayu milik Wonwoo. Ia mengeluarkan senyum tajamnya dan membuka pintu mobil disamping mereka. Angin langsung menyerbu mereka dan menambah udara sejuk yang masuk kedalam mobil mewah Mingyu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati udara sejuk, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali mendesah dan meremas rambut Mingyu. Namja itu sudah masuk kedalam roknya dan menjilat vaginanya yang masih terhalang celana dalam.

"Ngahhhh tuanhh masukkanhhh.." desah Wonwoo keras-keras. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan memusatkan seluruh pikirannya terhadap kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan celana dalam milik wanita itu dan membuangnya sembarangan di jok belakang. Ia kembali mencium dan menjilat vagina basah milik wanitanya. Mingyu terus menghisap dan menyedot vagina seperti ia menyedot cup susu coklat kesukaannya.

Slurrpp Slurrpp

Mingyu tersenyum senang ketika mendapati wanitanya sedang mendesah keras dan tak lama kemudian cairan putih keluar dari vagina milik Wonwoo. Mingyu menjilatinya hingga cairan itu hilang dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari rok Wonwoo. Ia menatap mata Wonwoo, mata itu sayu, sarat dengan nafsu. Mingyu menyeringai, ia melepaskan celana panjangnya sekaligus celana dalamnya. Tampak kebanggaan Mingyu mengacung dengan begitu tegaknya dan siap membobol liang vagina Wonwoo yang basah. Mingyu bersiap menusuk ketika tangan Wonwoo menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku masih perawan, ingat?" tanya Wonwoo. Manik matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang berlebih dan Mingyu menangkap itu. Tangan panjang Mingyu terangkat dan membelai poni Wonwoo yang basah karena keringat, ia tersenyum lembut dan mencium sekilas bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan.." ucapnya lembut. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum ketika mendapati Wonwoo memberinya lampu hijau. Ia menyingkap sedikit rok Wonwoo dan mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki liang senggama Wonwoo. Liang itu terlalu sempit untuk menampung kejantanan Mingyu yang bisa dibilang berukuran jumbo itu.

"Akhh Mingyu sakit! Mingyu keluarkan... KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo menjerit lantang ketika Mingyu langsung memasukkan kejantanan besarnya dalam sekali hentak. Mingyu mengeluarkan nafas lega, kepalanya ia arahkan ke bawah dan melihat darah segar mengalir dari sana, Mingyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pad a wajah manis wanita dibawahnya. Air mata mengalir sedikit dari sana dan tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menghapusnya.

"Wonwoo.." panggilnya pelan. Si wanita membuka mata dan menatap tajam lelaki yang berada diatasnya.

"Bergeraklah, tapi pelan-pelan, yang itu tadi sakit sekali.." adunya. Mingyu mengangguk dan mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Wonwoo memegang erat lengan beroto milik Mingyu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Akhh.." Wonwoo mendesah dan membuat lelaki didepannya mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya. Mingyu mempercepat genjotannya, membuat Wonwoo merintih sekaligus mendesah keenakan, pegangannya terhadap lengan Mingyu pun mulai mengendur dan beralih meremas surai hitam milik Mingyu.

"Nghh Mingyu akhh akhh akhh lebih cepathh.." rintih Wonwoo ketika Mingyu makin mempercepat tusukannya dilubang sempitnya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya, entah peluh miliknya atau milik Mingyu. Kata-kata kasar keluar dari bibir keduanya, apalagi Wonwoo. Posisi mereka terus berganti, mencoba mengeluarkan puncak kenikmatan mereka melalui gaya yang pernah mereka ketahui. Mingyu terus mendominasi dan Wonwoo terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan panjang nan keras.

"Mingyu aku ahh aku mauhh nghhh Mingyuhhh ahhh.." jerit Wonwoo begitu ia melepaskan puncaknya. Mingyu terengah, lubang Wonwoo makin sempit dan Mingyu tersiksa karena itu. Ia mempercepat tusukannya dantak lama kemudian ia juga mengikuti Wonwoo mencapai puncaknya. Mingyu ambruk diatas Wonwoo, mereka berdua terengah.

"Gomawohhh.." ucap Wonwoo sebelum terbang kealam mimpi karena kelelahan.

TBC

::: Coretan author :::

Yeheee, akhirnya debut rated m pertama author kelar juga. Maaf bagi yang nunggu Pembalasan 3 uke, Junhaonya masih ke pending soalnya author juga adem panas buat ff kaya gini. Author mah suka baca rated m ga suka buatnya hehehe.. maklum lah kan masih polos #plak

Uhm, maaf kalo ff ini kurang hot, kurang panjang, tapi serius, author ga bisa buatnya, belum ada pengalaman sama Mingyu soalnya #tampolpakesempol

Uhm, meskipun ini debut pertama, author harap kalian menikmati dan jangan lupa, follow, favorite and review buat ff author ya?


	2. Chapter 2

I Like Your Foot, Sir

(Meanie)

Wonwoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya begitu cahaya matahari mengusak melalui jendela. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Setelah menguasai keadaan, matanya mengedar mencari tahu dimana ia berada dan matanya langsung membulat ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak berada dikamarnya. Wonwoo langsung bangun dan seketika ia memekik pelan karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih ngilu. Perlahan ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan untuk yang kedua kalinya matanya membola karena pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak sama dengan yang kemarin. Wonwoo perlahan turun dari tempat tidur, membenarkan rambut panjangnya dan melangkah hati-hati keluar kamar.

Setelah keluar, hal pertama yang Wonwoo lihat adalah luasnya rumah itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Ia menemukan sebuah ruang keluarga dengan banyak maid sedang membersihkan, tak jauh dari ruang keluarga ada ruang tamu, semua tembok di rumah ini semuanya di cat warna putih.

"Nona muda.." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang bersuara dibelakangnya, seorang maid. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang. Siapa tahu bukan dia yang dimaksud oleh maid itu.

"Anda, Nona.." ucap maid itu menyakinkan. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. ia berdehem sedikit dan menunduk samar.

"Uhm, aku bertanya ini dimana sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menguasai keadaan. Maid itu tersenyum lalu menggerakkan tangannya memberikan isyarat Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Wonwoo mengikuti maid itu.

"Ini adalah kediaman pribadi Tuan Muda Kim.." jelas maid itu. Wonwoo sekali lagi membulatkan matanya. Astaga, terlalu lama disini mungkin akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan matanya. Okay, Wonwoo memang tahu jika orang yang memakainya kemarin adalah Kim Mingyu, pewaris tunggal Kim Corp yang cabang perusahaannya hampir diseluruh dunia. Tapi mengetahui bahwa kemarin ia menggoda orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya membuat Wonwoo mempunyai pikiran bahwa ia akan dibuang dijalanan karena Mingyu jijik dengannya. Okay, Wonwoo terlalu banyak berfantasi. Setidaknya ia harus berterimakasih karena Mingyu membawanya kerumahnya bukan ketempat terkutuk yang sudah menjerumuskan Wonwoo. Ah, ngomong-ngomong masalah Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak melihat namja pemilik kaki seksi itu disini. Wonwoo menolehkan pandangannya kepada maid disampingnya.

"Uhm, lalu dimana dia? Maksudku Kim Mingyu.." tanya Wonwoo. Maid itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu dapur dan Wonwoo baru sadar itu.

"Tuan Muda Kim berada didapur, Nona.. silahkan masuk untuk menemuinya.." ucap maid itu sambil membuka sebuah pintu kaca didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya, dapur itu sangat luas dan merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Bibir Wonwoo tertarik sedikit begitu matanya menangkap sosok tegap sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk dengan peralatan masak. Wonwoo beralih menatap maid didepannya. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk pamit dan masuk kedalam dapur.

"Sudah datang rupanya.." Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara tegas Mingyu menginterupsinya. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun tahu Mingyu tidak mengetahuinya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu dan berdiri disamping namja itu.

"Uhm, kau sedang memasak?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh sedikit lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut halus milik Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku memegang alat memasak apa kau pikir aku akan menulis esay?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uhm, kau memasak apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia melihat Mingyu sedang sibuk sendiri dengan bahan dan peralatan masak. Mingyu menoleh.

"Apapun yang bisa kumasak.." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya lagi lalu berbalik dan menuju meja makan. Ada beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa ia makan disana. Matanya berbinar melihat itu. Ia mengambil salah satu toples dan mulai memakan isinya. Mingyu meliriknya sedikit lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

30 menit kemudian, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dengan membawa 2 piring yang masing-masing berisi makanan yang enak. Wonwoo menelah ludahnya berat ketika kedua piring itu berada didepannya. Nasi goreng, memang hanya nasi goreng, tetapi jika itu buatan Tuan Muda Kim akan terasa berbeda. Mingyu terkekeh kecil begitu yeoja didepannya ini melihat masakannya seperti melihat emas. Mingyu lalu berbalik dan mengambil kedua piring yang membuat cacing diperut Wonwoo makin berteriak menginginkan makanan. Bagaimana tidak, Mingyu kembali membawa 2 buah piring yang masing-masing berisi daging sapi mahal yang bahkan Wonwoo baru bisa memakannya 1 tahun sekali.

"Wow, kau memasak ini semua?" tanya Wonwoo takjub. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sendok dan mengambil suapan pertamanya. Lidahnya serasa dimanjakan dengan cita rasa yang Mingyu beri dimakanannya.

"Yup, aku tidak suka masakan maidku, rasanya hambar, dan aku juga bosan.." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan nasi, membuatnya tersedak dan Mingyu buru-buru mengambilkan minuman. Wonwoo meminum air putih itu dengan tergesa.

"Pelan-pelan kalau makan, kau seperti tidak pernah makan saja.." ejek Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah lucu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah makan ini.." jawab Wonwoo jujur. Mingyu mengadahkan kepalanya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Uhm, ceritanya panjang.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku.. setelah makan kau harus menceritakannya.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mendelik kesal.

"Heol, bahkan kau bukan siapa-siapaku.." ucap Wonwoo setengah protes.

"Setidaknya kau akan membutuhkanku nantinya.." elak Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, lagipula aku bisa menghidupi hidupku sendiri.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas kesal.

"Setidaknya anggap aku orang yang sudah mengeluarkanmu dari jurang kegelapan itu.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Tuan Muda.." ucap Wonwoo tegas. Mingyu mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Kita sama-sama mempunyai hutang.." ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan kembali makanannya.

TBC

::: Coretan Author :::

Hayo kenapa Wonu bakal membutuhkan Mingyu? Ada apa sama Wonwoo dulunya? Apa alasan Mingyu nolong Wonu dari club malam? Apa rahasia dari mereka berdua ya? Hehehehe.. author insyaallah bahas itu semua di chap depan.. doain author punya waktu buat apdet ya?

Kenapa coretannya dikit? Karena author pen jadi orang pendiam kaya Wonu #tampolpakesempol

Jan lupa like and reviewnya reader-nim #bungkuk


	3. Chapter 3

I Like Your Foot, Sir

(Meanie)

-Author POV-

Disebuah ruang makan, ah lebih tepatnya didepan westafel tempat mencuci piring, terdapat dua orang yang sedang mencuci piring dengan begitu khidmat. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang saja, sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat sambil memakan setoples makanan ringan yang berada dipangkuannya. Yup, mereka adalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Biar kujelaskan detailnya. Karena tadi sehabis makan Mingyu melakukan kesalahan dengan membuat Wonwoo kesal dan kehilangan mood mencuci piringnya, jadi terpaksa Mingyu yang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka.

"Sebenarnya yang tuan rumah disini siapa? Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku mencuci piring.." omel Mingyu, namun tangannya masih cekatan membereskan piring yang setengah kering ke rak piring. Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya acuh, ia lalu memberikan toples yang kosong kepada Mingyu, lalu beralih meninggalkan namja itu. Mingyu hanya menghela napas dan menaruh toples yang kosong itu, lalu menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau permasalahkan? Kenapa sudah marah-marah dipagi hari? Kau bahkan tamuku.." ucap Mingyu setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"Aku ingin kau bercerita tentang alasanmu mengeluarkanku dari tempatku bekerja.." jawab Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit ditekankan. Mingyu menghela napas, dan berpindah posisi duduk menghadap kearah yeoja cantik didepannya ini.

"Kau yang menceritakan masalahmu dulu, Nona Jeon.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk. Sungguh, sampai 21 tahun hidupnya, ia bahkan belum menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya termasuk kepada sahabat baiknya. Wonwoo menghela napas. Selama ini kehidupan pribadi dan beban hidup sepenuhnya hanya dipendam oleh Wonwoo saja, namun sekarang ada seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin malam memaksanya untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupannya. Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku, dulu aku dijual oleh orang tuaku, disaat umurku baru 17 tahun. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke club, melayani lelaki-lelaki hidung belang itu. Namun aku tidak akan mau jika aku disuruh untuk melayani mereka sampai pada inti. Meskipun.. meskipun aku jalang, aku ingin tetap menjaga kehormatanku, dan.. dan dengan bodohnya kemarin aku menyerahkan kehormatanku pada lelaki sepertimu.." jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau mau?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah Wonwoo. Ia menarik pinggang Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat merasakan jika Wonwoo sedang tegang sekarang. Yeoja itu kaget dan Mingyu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Saat itu orang tuaku dililit banyak hutang, sebagai seorang anak, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Waktu itu bahkan aku tidak pernah makan nasi, aku selalu makan ramyeon setiap hari sampai aku takut jika suatu saat aku terkena penyakit usus karena terlalu sering memakan ramyeon.." jelas Wonwoo.

"Kurasa umurmu belum 17 tahun ketika kau terjun ke dunia ini.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersentak lalu menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan air matanya menetes dan Mingyu dengan sigap langsung menarik Wonwoo kepelukannya.

"Ssstt, tidak usah diceritakan jika menurutmu itu sakit untuk diingat-ingat kembali.." ucap Mingyu menenangkan. Ia mengelus rambut Wonwoo pelan, mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya, matanya masih basah dengan air mata. Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipi yeoja cantiknya itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat tahu tentangku? Siapa kau?" tanya Wonwoo, masih dengan suara parau khas orang menangis. Mingyu menghela napas.

"Kau ingat kan waktu ada pengunjung pejabat yang datang di tempatmu bekerja, 3 tahun lalu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah ayahku.. waktu itu ayahku secara pribadi memesanmu kan? Saat itu aku ikut dibelakang ayahku.. yah, sebagai asisten ayahku, aku harus mengikuti ayahku kemanapun beliau pergi, termasuk ketempat seperti itu.. waktu itu kupikir semua wanita disana sama saja, sampai aku melihatmu keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Jujur waktu itu aku ingin melarang ayahku untuk memakaimu, namun karena aku belum menjadi apa-apa, seakan title tuan muda hanya menempel saja di bajuku." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tanpa sadar tersenyum walau tipis. Ia memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wanita itu. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut panjang Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo.

"Perasaanku sekarang sudah lebih dari lega.. 3 tahun aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, lalu membebaskanmu.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah membebaskanku, Tuan Muda..." ucap Wonwoo tulus. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Memang kewajibanku untuk membebaskanmu dari tempat biadab itu.." ucap Mingyu. Ia menghela napas dan menatap kedepan, merenungkan sesuatu dan itu membuat perhatian Wonwoo teralih kepadanya.

"Orang tuamu.. aku akan mencarinya dan meminta penjelasannya.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Orang tuaku.. jangan mencarinya.." ucap Wonwoo lirih. Perlahan air mata yang tadi sempat berhenti mendadak menjadi turun kembali. Mingyu menoleh dan menarik gadis disampingnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang milik sang gadis, membuat Wonwoo mengusapkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Mingyu.

"Kau tahu, selama 3 tahun aku memendam semuanya, rasa ingin mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Setiap aku datang ke tempatmu, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar orang yang sudah berani membawamu ke kamar. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah yang akan terjadi disana? Apakah kau melayani mereka? Haruskah aku menyerah? Haruskah aku menyerah dengan perjuanganku selama ini? Tapi ketika kau mengatakan bahwa.. bahwa kau masih menjaga kehormatanmu.. hatiku, hatiku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain senang dan bahagia.." ucap Mingyu lalu menciumin rambut panjang milik yeojanya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya dan membelai wajah manis yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kedepannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan yeoja ini memasuki tempat terkutuk itu lagi.." lanjut Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan makin membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher namja tannya.

"Tapi, apa yang kau maksud dengan jika aku pergi aku akan tetap membutuhkanmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah mengeluarkan semuanya ke dalam rahimmu, Won.. kau yakin tidak akan hamil?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan memukuli bahu Mingyu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab.. yak!" racau Wonwoo sambil terus memukuli bahu tegap Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa sambil sesekali mengaduh. Hey, dia juga kesakitan dipukuli dengan tangan penuh tulang milik Wonwoo.

"Iya iya aku akan bertanggung jawab.. aww sakit, Wonwoo.." rintih Mingyu. Wonwoo berhenti dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau menyakitimu.. Kau adalah My First and Last, Jeon Wonwoo.." ucap Mingyu dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan, okay?" –Mingyu

"Yak! Aku belum siap menikah, Kim Hitam!" –Wonwoo

END

::: Coretan Author :::

Butuh sequel? Gak ya? Plis jangan minta sequel author capek nyatet dibuku sama ngetiknya. Catatannya sih selesai, tinggal ngetiknya yang males. Ehehehe, ffnya author mah dirancang dulu dibuku, habis itu dipublish, makanya isinya terkadang sedikit. Maklum, suka kebawa sama cara buat cerpen, makanya narasinya juga banyak. Jadi, maaf buat reader-nim yang kurang suka kalo narasinya kebanyakan, tapi itu emang stylenya author hehehe, boleh kan buat style sendiri? #tampolpakesempol

Masih banyak project ff lainnya yang bakal muncul dan masih banyak couple lain yang masih bermunculan selain Meanie.. jadi tunggu ya?

Jangan lupa like and reviewnya reader-nim #bow


End file.
